Talk:Mohatu
Who was Mohatu's mate???? -- 21:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Mohatu's child Who was Mohatu's child? Ahadi or Uru? -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!!) 19:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 02:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC)It never said. He was only mentioned in one book, unfortunately. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) April 17,2012 ( Mohatu's child was Ahadi because Mohatu's mate was Sarafina and they both have light colored fur and so does Ahadi.) --'Sarafinaface' Template Okay, I think we need to clear this up. The Lion Kings are males and the Lion Queens are females. I don't think the templates should be about whose is whose cub, because it doesn't really matter if Kiara is Simba's daughter; she's not a Lion "King." --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : I agree, but it's Werebereus who takes Simba's words out of context when he tells Kiara that she'll take his place, he means his place as the predominate ruler. Kiara will be the queen with the predominate power when Simba dies. Kovu will be the king consort, but because his title has king in it, he would be considered the king, but not the king with the predominate power. Chris14 (talk) 23:52, 21 April 2011 (UTC) I don't appreciate you guys talking about this matter without me. I've read the article and it clearly says the King would NOT share the Queen's title. A QUEEN consort shares her husbands power, not a king. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_consort Then of course there's the fact Disney had basically made up there own way the monarchy works and Simba clearly tells Kiara she'll take BOTH their places. Simba: "As future queen" and "One day I won't be here, and I need you to carry on in my place" That and Wiki isn't all that reliable. Does anyone see the edit button?Werebereus 01:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :The whole reason I brought this up on a talk page was so the whole wiki could have a say; I wasn't trying to leave anyone out. And you're right when you say the king doesn't share the queen's title; I still don't understand what's so confusing about this. It doesn't matter who was married into the monarchy or who was born into it. Females are queens and males are kings. I think we'll just confuse people if we list Kiara as a "king." --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) And her title would be queen but she'd still succeed Simba and Nala, not just NalaWerebereus 16:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus We don't have to list her as a king. The word king can easily be edit to be Queen and still link to the Lion King: ArticleWerebereus 02:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Then I don't understand why you keep changing it, because I'm fine with including her in the monarch portion, just so long as her sucession chart is listed as a "queen." --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Correction, Kiara will succeed BOTH Simba and Nala. Kiara will succeed Simba as the predominant ruler of the Pridelands, and succeed Nala as queen of the Pridelands. True, gender has nothing to do with who inherits the throne, but it's human nature to call female monarchs "queen" not "king". User:Chris14 (talk) 02:21, 4 May 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree. We have a list of heirs and consorts on the monarchy page, and it's only appropriate to keep queens as females and kings as males. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No one said she was a king. I said her power would MIRROR a king's but the title as Queen regent would be hers. If you agree stop posting Nala as the only one she succeeds. She will takes Simba's place as well, this is official and canon.Werebereus 22:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :But the template isn't referring to how much power Kiara has; it's referring to her title. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::But she succeeds SIMBA not NALA. Gender has nothing to do with anything.Werebereus 01:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::But we've already said that she's succeeding BOTH of them. She isn't succeeding Simba any more than she is Nala. Yes, she may be entitled to the throne through Simba, but she is inheriting the title as queen from her mother. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) But besides the barely noticeable curl, how would you tell between him and Mufasa? You'd probably have to look extremely close... Sandra Snowleopard 01:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I personally like to think that Ahadi is the son and heir apparent of Mohatu. For one, it states that the two are father and son in a number of stories (though granted, there are a few that claim Mohatu and Uru are related while Mohatu and Ahadi aren't but still). One could say that Mohatu and Ahadi aren't related based on their repsective appearences- Mohatu's mane, tail-tuff, and fur being reddish- brown and his eyes being brown and Ahadi has golden fur, green eyes, and a jet black mane and tail tuff, but another could say that Ahadi's mother (the presumed mate of Mohatu) had golden fur and probably green eyes to boot, while could've inherited his jet black mane and tail tuff from a grandfather or perhaps even an uncle. After all, Mohatu's father (his probable predessecor as King and absolute ruler of the pridelands) could have very easily have had a jet black mane and tail tuff and possibly green eyes, traits that would've been passed down to his grandson, Ahadi. So, in short, Ahadi could've very easily have inherited his personality and appearance to his mother or some other close relative rather than Mohatu, inspite of the two being (probably) father and son. 20:31, February 8, 2013 (UTC)